The concept of a buffer tube is known in the field of gunsmithing, particularly for bolt-action firearms. The buffer tube is a hollow area that may be immediately and distally disposed from the firing chamber and allows for the reduction of the reactive force, known commonly as “kick,” caused by the recoil of the firing bolt assembly. Buffer tubes for automatic rifles are usually concealed within the weapon's stock. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,002 (1999) is illustrative of the prior art, depicting such a buffer tube assembly. Other buffer tube assemblies, particularly those for shotguns, are mounted beneath the barrel.
While the aforementioned inventions accomplish their individual objectives, they do not describe a buffer tube that serves both as a buffer assembly and a mounting arm for a modular stock assembly. In this respect, the buffer tube according to the present invention departs substantially from the usual designs in the prior art. In doing so, this invention provides not only the recoil reduction found in standard designs of buffer tubes in the art, but also a specific mounting apparatus for interchangeable stocks for a firearm. The assembly also may be adapted to fit non-powder (i.e. air) based weapons.